


Jinyoung's First Times

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Secret Santa, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: Prompt Received for Secret Santa:   It's Jinyoung's first year at college, a totally new experience he is about to get into, as well as starting a totally new experience when he met Im Jaebum. The still virgin Jinyoung finds himself getting romantically involved with this rich, older, and married guy, but Jinyoung still couldn't stop himself from falling in love with him.





	Jinyoung's First Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emely20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emely20/gifts).



> This was written for a writer on another site by the name of emely20. I decided to share and cross post the gift I wrote for them here. Enjoy.
> 
> Also if I tagged the wrong one for the gift fic, please let me know. Thank you.

The air was cool and crisp as Jinyoung wrapped his scarf around him.  He had finally made it to university and the first thing he wanted to do was get settled into his room.   The incoming freshman was lucky that he didn’t have to share a room as his roommate, Mark something, had decided to get his own apartment off campus.   It was honestly a bit intimidating, but he couldn’t help but enjoy the butterflies he was experiencing at the idea of trying something new.

The wheels of his suitcase seemed to hum as he made his way across the campus, towards the boy’s dormitory, and finally up to his decently sized room.  A twitch of Jinyoung’s lips and he wasn’t sure whether to frown or to smile.  Everything about the room was pleasant, but he wasn’t sure if the room was too big just for him.   He supposed he could get a decent amount of studying in and his parents would be happy if he got good grades considering they weren’t all too happy about him going to college over five hours away from home.

Jinyoung bit his lip and then stopped himself from thinking about the space too much.  He wasn’t overly loud or anything, but human interaction might have been decent.  On the other hand, he was also very happy that he wasn’t sharing.  It would avoid him having to worry about coming back to his room because his roommate was otherwise engaged in some ‘fun’ activities.   A sigh left Jinyoung’s lips as he unpacked his bags and took a short nap on his bed.

~*~

When Jinyoung woke up, it was dark outside, and he frowned as he hadn’t wanted to fall asleep.   His stomach growled as he hadn’t eaten since he had gotten to campus and he quickly threw on some clothes as well as his shoes before rushing out the door.  The run to the campus cafeteria was met with a closed building and Jinyoung couldn’t help but groan in frustration.  If he remembered everything from orientation, then there should be a few food places open just outside of campus.

As he walked towards the lit-up sign of a pizza and things shop, he thought about how his luck just seemed to be up and down today.  It was alright.  Everything today was probably due to his nervousness about starting a new school, not that he’d tell anyone else or let it show.  Jinyoung walked into the store and was greeted by a rather friendly server named Youngjae.

“Hey! Welcome to JB’s Pizza and Things!” he said with a bright smile on his features.  “Right this way!” he said leading him to a more secluded table.  The poor kid looked like he was having a bad day and probably wouldn’t want to be around a lot of people.

Jinyoung looked at the waiter as he was taken to his seat.  “Are you usually this peppy?” he asked Youngjae.  It was clear that the other had been working all day based on his somewhat tired appearance, but he seemed to extremely upbeat for someone having done just that.

Youngjae blinked a few times and then looked around.  “No.  In all honesty, I’m exhausted, but people seem to like peppy servers here for some reason.  Eh… it helps me get better tips.” he told him with a sheepish smile and then shook his head.  “So, what can I get for you?”

His stomach growled again and Jinyoung blushed in embarrassment.  “Um… two slices of pepperoni pizza, an order of the chef’s special wings, and a pitcher of iced tea?”

Youngjae wrote down the order and went to go put it in, leaving Jinyoung to take in the décor of the restaurant.  It was simple, but practical, Jinyoung mused.  The walls were decorated with pictures of old bands and some of the university’s clubs.  There were some records on the walls as well and the furniture looked like it was made of old wood almost like a cabin.  If he had to guess, the owner probably liked the nostalgic feel of the place. 

He was just turning to stare out the window when Youngjae came back with the tea and a glass full of ice.  As he was pouring his first glass, Jinyoung decided now was as good a time as any to ask a few questions.  “Hey, I know this is strange, but why is this place called JB’s Pizza and Things?  Wouldn’t it have been better to just call it JB’s Pizzeria or something?”

A thoughtful look came over Youngjae’s face.  “Honestly, I never thought to ask JB about that. He just started this place because he wanted a place where college students could come and hang out with half way decent food.  You’re right though.  A pizzeria tends to offer more than just pizza and it would’ve just been easier to call it that.  I’d have to ask him or well maybe you can.”

“I can?” Jinyoung asked looking around Youngjae to see if the owner was secretly watching or something.

If Youngjae noticed, he didn’t pay any attention to it.  “Yeah, he’s sort-of my brother I guess you can say.  He also offers a class at the university to help students learn how to cook.  It’s like an extracurricular class or something, but people seem to enjoy it and the university is happy to let him do it with all the contributions that he’s given them.” he said.  “Your food will be right up.”

Jinyoung nodded and sipped his tea while waiting for his food.  Maybe he should find out about the class.  It couldn’t hurt and that way he didn’t have keep spending what money he did have on eating out at pizza places and such.  His mother would be so proud of him for not blowing through the extras of his college fund on food as well.

With those thoughts in mind, Jinyoung settled in more to await his food.

~*~ A Week Later ~*~

Jinyoung was finally settled into his classes and had managed to get a bit of food for the small mini-fridge in his dorm.  He had become friends with Youngjae from his other trips to the pizza place and found out that the rather bright male was actually older than he was.   Jinyoung was sure Youngjae’s laugh at his shocked face would stick with him forever.  In that time, he had also found out when the free cooking classes were and was planning to head to his first one tonight.

There was a small kitchen in the dorms that only had a stove and sink in it, a few minor needed tools, but everyone had to supply their own food, pots, pans, plates, and the like.  One of the other students in his year told him that most kids like to save any money they had for different events and breaks, so someone was always cooking at some point. Jinyoung had been happy to know he wouldn’t be the only one.  No one needed to stress of being picked on in addition to being new to the school.  He set his alarm and got to work on his homework.

The alarm went off and Jinyoung sat up startled for a moment before he finally calmed down.  He hadn’t even realized he fell asleep, but he had to admit he was reading a particularly boring passage in his textbook.  Jinyoung stretched and double checked the time.

“Shit.” he said frowning as he realized that his alarm must have been going off for a while.  It was an hour past when the class was supposed to start, and he was late.  There was no way that he’d be able to make it there in time, but maybe if he got there by the end of it, then he could ask for the recipe to whatever it is that they made.  He grabbed his things and rushed out the door going over to the culinary building.

~*~

Jinyoung was panting when he got there and nearly jumped with joy when he saw a light still on the in the classroom.  He hesitantly approached as he didn’t want to walk into a class full of people in the middle of their work, but when he walked in there, he only saw one person that was wiping down a station.  “H-Hi.  Um… my name is Jinyoung and I missed the class here today.  I was wondering if I could get the recipe that they were taught, so that I could try to learn it on my own.”

When the person looked up, Jinyoung felt his breath catch in his throat.  If that wasn’t enough, the deep and sweet voice that came with those looks made him fight to keep a blush off his cheeks. Now, it wasn’t that Jinyoung hadn’t thought about dating before, but he had never really gotten a chance to as he was concentrating on his studies in order to be able to get into this school.   He didn’t realize he was staring until JB tried to get his attention again.

“Are you listening?” JB asked as his face adopted a kind of soft smile.  “I said I can give you the recipe and if you’d like, I can teach you how to make it right now.  I don’t really have any issues staying a bit longer to help someone.”

“I wouldn’t want to take up any more of your time and you just fin- “Jinyoung started but JB cut him off.

“Nonsense.  Come on.  I still have more than enough ingredients to help you figure it out.” JB said as he pulled Jinyoung over to his just cleaned station.  He pulled out the ingredients and then looked at him.  “Alright so for starters…”

Jinyoung blinked and just followed everything that JB showed him how to do.  He was surprised at how easy it was to make the recipe even though it looked a lot harder than it was.  Jinyoung smiled to himself as he worked to complete the meal, but his smile was nothing compared to the way JB smiled when he managed to get the recipe right.

By the time, Jinyoung went home that evening, he was a little more than happy.

~*~

The weeks started to pass by just like that, if he was running late for the cooking class, he would just text JB that he would be late.  His memory of when he got JB’s number was still one of his favorites even if he berated himself for needing it in the first place.  It had all started due to him getting held up in his class.

_Jinyoung could not believe he was late for cooking class again.  He knew the recipe this week wasn’t going to take too long, but his teacher just would not stop talking about how proud of him he was.  In all honesty, Jinyoung was just doing his work.  It wasn’t his fault if the other students didn’t spend nearly as much time as he did or if he understood the subject material so well._

_Still, it hadn’t stopped the teacher from taking several moments to sing his praises and ask him if he would pursue a degree in the subject.  Jinyoung had only stayed to be polite as he didn’t want to seem overly rude and his professor could always write him a recommendation after he graduated if he needed one.  When the professor was finally interrupted by a phone call, Jinyoung had taken his leave and ran all the way to the cooking building, hoping to explain and get the recipe used in the class._

_Once again, JB was there cleaning up one of the other stations this time.  Jinyoung had looked at him before sighing.  “I’m sorry I was late to this class.  My professor needed to talk to me and wouldn’t stop talking until about 10 minutes ago.” Jinyoung grumbled as he looked at JB.  “Would I be able to get the recipe? I really enjoy cooking.  I might even change my major to culinary instead.”_

_JB had looked up at him with his eyes turning into half-crescents as a smile bloomed over his face. “It’s not a problem.  I went to this school before, I know some of the teachers are rather… chatty.” he said with a bit of a laugh.  “No worries.  I have the ingredients, just set up right there at that first station.  We can walk through it.  I am almost done.  Someone accidentally let the sauce bubble up and burned themselves, but nothing too bad.” he said and went back to finish cleaning._

_Jinyoung smiled and set up everything from what the recipe was on the board.  When he was done, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt JB so close to him._

_“Sorry.  I didn’t mean to startle you.  Are you ready to get to work?” he asked with the same bright smile that he had the first time they met._

_A nod came from Jinyoung as he fought the rising blush to his cheeks.  He wasn’t sure what it was, but something about JB made him feel all warm on the inside.  Jinyoung shook his head and paid attention to the instructions as he was taught how to make the simple pasta dish and then plate it for fun._

_“Now I know you won’t be doing a lot of fancy plating in your dorm, but it’s not bad to learn it for the future.  You never know who you may have to impress.” he said as they finished._

_Another nod and Jinyoung was working on his plating.  He was actually impressed with how well it came out and then came his favorite part, eating the food to see how well he had made it.  As he sat down to eat it, he hummed in appreciation of the flavors that all came together for him.  Perhaps he should be a chef, it would be great as opposed to anything else he’s considered so far.   He was so far in his thoughts that JB’s question managed to completely catch him off guard._

_“Can I have your phone please?” JB said to him and Jinyoung blinked as he absentmindedly handed him the device._

_JB took it and input his phone number.  “There you go.  If you are ever running late or having to deal with a chatty professor again, you can just text me.  I’ll be sure to wait for you.” he said showing Jinyoung that smile that always seemed to steal his breath away._

Even now, Jinyoung was smiling at the idea of that memory.  His weeks had been filled with his classes and then meeting JB for cooking lessons.  Sometimes he managed to make it on time, and other times, it would just be him and JB in the room after everyone else had left.  If he was being truthful with himself, he loved those lessons the best.   Today, there wasn’t a lesson though and so he decided to go and visit Youngjae at work again.

He walked into the familiar pizza shop and was immediately greeted by his dear friend who was still way too peppy for this time of day.  “Hi Youngjae… save my spot?”

“Of course, dearest VIP.” Youngjae said with a laugh as he led Jinyoung towards the table in the back.  “You are just lucky no one wants to sit back here.  They all want to sit in overly large groups by the front for some reason.  So, the usual?” he asked.

“Maybe only half a pitcher of tea?” Jinyoung said and they both stared at each other before they started laughing. 

Youngjae shook his head.  “So, the usual, got it.  I’ll be right back with your tea and you can catch me up a bit.  The rush is over, so it’s pretty easy to keep track of the few tables that are here.”

When Youngjae came back, he just slid into the other side of the booth from Jinyoung.  “Well, how has it been going?”

Jinyoung smiled a little.  “Pretty good.  I’m thinking about changing my major and I may be interested in someone.”

Youngjae’s eyes seemed to light up when he said that.  “Oh~? Who is it?  One of your classmates?” he asked and then gasped.  “Is it a professor?” he said teasingly and laughed when Jinyoung threw a rolled-up napkin at him.

“I’m not telling.  I’m not even quite sure it is full interest.  I mean I like hanging out with them and they make me smile a lot.   I do think about them a lot, but I just… am I actually interested in them?” Jinyoung asked.

“Do you miss them?” Youngjae asked sipping on the glass of water for himself that he had brought over.

Jinyoung didn’t even really think about it before, but now that he was, yes, he missed them.  He almost wished he could confess, but he didn’t want to ruin the tentative friendship that they seemed to have built even if it was over cooking.  If he confessed, JB might not continue their lessons and he really wanted to learn how to cook from the man still.   Also, he didn’t want to make his friendship with Youngjae awkward because he was crushing on his step-brother.

“I… maybe…” Jinyoung answered diplomatically.

Youngjae looked at him.  “It seems like more than a maybe. I think you should tell this mystery guy and see where it goes.  I mean the worst he could say is no, right?”

Jinyoung nodded a bit and then Youngjae was off to go seat a few people coming in and get him his order.  Yes, Jinyoung thought, he could tell JB about his crush.  Youngjae was right after all, what was the worst that could happen besides JB saying no.

~*~

It was two more weeks before he unfortunately missed his cooking class again.  He hadn’t even been trying to miss it, but he had been caught up in the library finishing a paper and managed to get done 30 minutes into the class.  Quickly, he texted JB saying that he’d be late and got a smiley face with an ‘I’ll see you later’ that made his heart feel like it wanted to beat out of his chest.

Just a greeting.  It was just a greeting, Jinyoung kept telling himself as he made his way to the building where the class was held.  This time, he didn’t see JB cleaning anything but instead at a station waiting for him.  Everything went smoothly as they worked on cooking the meal together and then plated it. 

Now Jinyoung was eating his food and fidgeting slightly about whether he should confess to him about what he was feeling.  He was so entranced in his own thoughts that he didn’t realize JB reaching out for him or the way that he lightly cleaned a bit of the crumbs from his lips. Jinyoung looked up and realized that they were a bit too close, but he didn’t pull away as his eyes slid slowly shut and their lips connected.

He was worried his inexperience would show through, but JB seemed kind and gentle the way he was slowly commanding the kiss.  His lips parted allowing JB to deepen the kiss before breaking away.   Jinyoung looked up into JB’s eyes that were filled with a fire and passion that he thought the man only held for cooking.

“Your dorm?” JB asked, his voice sounding a bit ragged.

Jinyoung wasn’t sure when everything got cleaned, how the food got packed up, how he remembered his backpack, when they got to his dorm, or anything, but he did know he was suddenly grateful that he didn’t have to share it.  They had somehow made it in the door, shut and locked it, and then they were on his bed.   Their lips were connected as they lightly tore at each other’s clothing.

Soft gasps left Jinyoung’s mouth as he felt JB kissing his neck and the light bite marks on his collar.  “Ah… Please… JB…”

“Jaebum… call me Jaebum…” the older man said and Jinyoung couldn’t help but moan out his name in appreciation.

In just a few minutes, JB’s shirt was off and his pants undone.  Jinyoung lay there in a similar state of undress as the male on top of him pulled out a few small packets of lube.  He felt JB just put them aside and they resumed kissing again.  “You’re so sexy, Jinyoung.” he whispered against the freshman’s heated skin.  “I’ve been thinking about this for weeks.”

Jinyoung gasped and arched as JB hit a particularly pleasant spot on his body.  “M-Me too.  I…”

The next instant two things happened in succession.  JB got a phone call with a loud phone ringing sound and Jinyoung admitted that he hadn’t done this before.  Both things in tandem made Jaebum stop what he was doing.   He had started to really like Jinyoung, but he couldn’t take his first time, not when they haven’t talked, and he was still hiding something from the younger male.   It hadn’t even occurred to him to ask if Jinyoung was a virgin in all their late cooking conversations or random text messages.

Suddenly, the weight of everything he was about to do crashed down on him and he moved from Jinyoung.  It didn’t help that Nayeon’s name flashed across the screen and he knew she would be waiting for him outside of the campus.  In fact, she might even come past the dormitory since his old friend Yugyeom and near brother-in-law was the one who took care of the dorm.

Jinyoung looked confused when JB pulled back and quickly fixed up his clothes before running out the door.   What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?!  Did JB – err he should start calling him Jaebum now that he had permission – did Jaebum suddenly not want him anymore?  He, at least, felt he deserved some sort of explanation.  Did Jaebum think he didn’t want it or wouldn’t want him to be his first, because Jinyoung was pretty sure that he wanted the older man to be his first.

He quickly put on his shoes, a shirt, and tightened up his pants before running out the door having made sure to grab his keys, wallet, and locked up his dorm.   Jinyoung doubted the other could have gotten far especially since the campus was huge.  The younger male ran out the door and started looking around for Jaebum.  It was a little hard, but as he was running towards the front of the campus, he saw him.

Jinyoung’s lips parted to call out for Jaebum before he stopped.  It was definitely Jaebum there, but in the arms of some woman whose name he didn’t know.  He watched as they shared a quick kiss, before Jaebum was getting into the car and they left.

He just stood there for a few minutes in clear shock.  Huh? What?  Why?  Without even thinking about it or paying attention to the few tears that started to slide down his cheeks, he went over to the pizzeria that JB owned knowing that he just needed to talk to his friend.   When he walked in, he didn’t even give his usual jab about Youngjae’s peppiness as the other quickly led him to the table.  An order didn’t even leave his lips before Youngjae was back with a pitcher of beer as opposed to iced tea this time.

Jinyoung sipped it and immediately made a face as he looked at Youngjae.

“You seem like you needed something stronger.” he said as he looked at Jinyoung.  “What happened? Did that asshole you like turn you down? Because if he did, he’s not worth it.  You deserve much better than some asshole who couldn’t even re- “

“It was Jaebum.” Jinyoung whispered but Youngjae still caught it.

Oh…

The word wasn’t spoken, but Jinyoung could hear it as if Youngjae shouted it from the rooftops.

“Yeah.  I… I was going to confess to him when we had to meet up for a cooking lesson again.  I mean, he’s older than me and so I wasn’t really going to expect much, but I never got to confess.  Instead, I think I got food on my lips and in some crazy, drama-worthy scene, he wiped the corner of my lips and then he was kissing me.  It was my first kiss.” Jinyoung said softly.

“If it was just a kiss, I probably wouldn’t have minded it, but he asked about my dorm room and it was all such a blur.  Suddenly, we were in the dorms, kissing, shirts off, he was pulling lube out of his pockets and then I… I confessed I was a virgin at the same time his phone rang.” Jinyoung sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.  “After that, he just ran out the door, no explanation and I saw him kissing some woman before he got into a car with her.  I… I don’t understand.  I thought we had a connection and it definitely felt like it.  I didn’t even initiate the kiss, nor had I asked for his number and yet he gave me both of those.”

Youngjae didn’t say anything as he poured himself a bit of the beer that he brought Jinyoung.  He sipped it as he looked at the confused and sad freshman in front of him.  “If he kissed her, then her name is Nayeon.  She’s Jaebum’s wife.” he said with a frown and immediately regretted saying it so openly, but Jinyoung deserved to know.

“H-He’s married?” Jinyoung asked with a shocked look on his face.  He didn’t remember seeing a ring or anything on Jaebum’s finger and was wondering how he had missed something that big.

A solemn nod came from Youngjae as he looked over at him.  “He has been for a few years actually, it was part of the conditions for him taking over our parents’ company.  I’m not sure what type of marriage they have as I was against him getting married in the first place.  When we meet up, we just don’t talk about it.  I mean, who could really just go off and marry someone that they don’t love?” Youngjae said with a bit of a shrug. 

Youngjae left the booth a moment and came back with a basket of wings and fries.  “Don’t worry.  This is all on the house and my brother can kiss my ass if he has an issue with me giving away food after pretty much getting your hopes up and then running off.” he told him.  “I need to lock up, but if you need anything just let me know.”

“Thank you, Youngjae.” Jinyoung said quietly and just sat there picking at the food that he was given.

~*~

The semester would be over soon and Jinyoung hadn’t gone back to a single cooking class.  He knew he was being petty and that he should at least go talk it out, but he didn’t want to.  Jinyoung threw himself into his school work and found recipes on the internet to try and cook on his own.  Each time there was a cooking class, he made sure to turn off his phone in case Jaebum tried to contact him.  He didn’t want to face him, and he wasn’t going to.

Right now, he was currently studying for one of his finals, but he couldn’t stay focused. In frustration he flopped back on his bed and put his arm over his eyes as he reflected on his first semester so far.  This was supposed to be a fun new experience as he was working towards his goal.  Someone he managed to miss the cafeteria being open on his first day, met a semi-peppy server, fell for his rich, married brother, nearly lost his virginity to said older, married man, and the worst part?  He was pretty sure that he was still falling in love with Jaebum, even more now that he didn’t see him once or twice a week for cooking class.

Why was everything so complicated?  Part of him wanted to go to a class and wait for the end to give Jaebum a piece of his mind, but the other part of him wanted to pretend.  He wanted to pretend that Jaebum wasn’t married and that they could have one amazing night together.  After that, he could let go, at least he hoped that they could.

~*~

It wasn’t until the day after finals that he had seen Jaebum again.   He had been out shopping for a few groceries and heading back to his dorm.  Since it was just going from fall to winter, he didn’t need to go home for the few weeks over the holidays.  His mom was going to come visit him for a little bit on the way to his sister’s and he wanted to ensure he had the money to make her a nice meal and tell her about his plans.

“Jinyoung, can we talk?” Jaebum said.  The look in his eyes seemed to be pleading and Jinyoung sighed figuring that it was best to get this over with now.  He nodded and motioned for Jaebum to follow him.

They arrived in his dorm room and he placed the bags down before putting the food away in the small fridge.  “Do you want something to drink?” he asked.  “I have water and a few sodas.”

“Water is fine.” Jaebum said and as he took the bottle from Jinyoung and went to sit on the opposite bed. 

Jinyoung grabbed his own bottle of water and sat there waiting for Jaebum to begin speaking. When he didn’t hear anything, he sighed.  “So… you’re married.”

Jaebum looked up at him.  “Was… I was married.” he said softly. 

This shocked Jinyoung because he didn’t want to be the reason why Jaebum’s marriage was ruined.  “Wait what? Is this because of that night?” he asked looking alarmed.

A light laugh left Jaebum’s lips.  “Not entirely.  I’m not going to say that I wasn’t thinking about you the entire time, and that may have convinced me to move it up, but it wasn’t your fault if that is what you are thinking.  Where to start…” Jaebum said running his hand through his hair in a way that Jinyoung found much too hot.

“The beginning usually works.” Jinyoung told him dryly causing another light laugh from Jaebum.

“Ah yes, I should start there.  Well, Nayeon was a family friend’s daughter and my father refused to let me take over the company unless I proved that I could run a business and got married to his friend’s daughter.  At the time, I was against it, but I didn’t want to disappoint my family.  I was told to take her out on dates and court her properly.” he said before taking a swig of water.

“In public, we were the perfect couple, and I figured maybe I could fall for her or at least be content, but then I learned something.  She wasn’t content either. It was funny really, but we became great friends even though we were married.  We shared a few kisses and so on, but nothing more than that as she wanted to wait until she found someone she loved and not someone she was forced to marry.  I agreed especially since my taste seem to run opposite to the ‘fairer’ sex.  We said if we ever found someone that we wanted to try a relationship with, then we would get a divorce.  She found someone last year, but it wasn’t until she called me that day, I ran out of here that she was wanting to get divorced sooner.”  Jaebum told him.  “I had been going to wait until they were really sure, but then I met you and suddenly I wanted the divorce to go so much faster.”

“What do you see in me?” Jinyoung asked.

Jaebum blinked and stared at him a moment.  “I see your passion even if you don’t outwardly show it.  I also enjoyed talking to you about cooking, discussing your future plans, comparing our various styles in music, and a lot more.  It doesn’t hurt that you’re incredibly sexy, mature, and focused for your age.  Also, the virgin thing is a bonus.” he said laughing as Jinyoung threw a pillow at him.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.  “Why didn’t you just explain that? Why did you leave? I thought it was because I wasn’t _experienced_.” Jinyoung told him admitting one of his main fears.

If someone would’ve told him that Jaebum could open his eyes that wide before-hand, he might have laughed it off, but seeing it in front of his face was a little shocking.   Jinyoung took in the way his lips twitched as he tried to hold back a bit of laughter.  He stopped himself from being annoyed, but just barely and he was just about to say something before Jaebum got up and came over to his bed.

Jinyoung’s protests were cut off by Jaebum’s lips on his in a kiss.  His body relaxed against the elder’s and when the kiss broke, he stared at him with a slight bit of annoyance and happiness dancing in his eyes. 

“Trust me.” Jaebum said as he shifted them both and laid Jinyoung back on the bed.  “Your virgin status wasn’t a problem then, and you won’t have to worry about that much longer anyway.”

The college freshman didn’t even have enough time to fully process Jaebum’s words as they started kissing again.  His hands went up into Jaebum’s hair holding him closer into the kiss almost as if he was afraid that the other would stop again.  A frustrated groan left Jinyoung’s lips when Jaebum pulled away, but he was quite pleased when Jaebum only took a moment to remove both of their shirts.

A bit of nervousness flickered into Jinyoung’s eyes and he lightly stopped Jaebum as he was moving closer to him.  “Wait, you do like me, right? This isn’t just because I’m a virgin and you want to fuck one?”

Jaebum took Jinyoung’s hand in his and gently pressed kisses against his palm.  “No.  I wouldn’t do it that day, because I didn’t want to just take your virginity without talking to you about everything.  I didn’t want your first time to be with me and then for you to find out the truth and so I ran since I was afraid that I’d just want to take you right then and there.” he said with a small, reassuring smile even as he continued to press the same reassuring kisses to Jinyoung’s palm.

His words made Jinyoung calm down as he could hear the sincerity in them.  He pulled his hand away from Jaebum’s and pulled him down into another kiss.  “Ok. I’m ready.” he whispered as he looked into his eyes.

A softer look appeared in Jaebum’s eyes as he kissed Jinyoung’s lips again, but this time shorter as his kisses trailed down to Jinyoung’s neck, nipping his collarbone, and trailed down his chest.  When he got to his hips, he bit down a bit harder causing Jinyoung to arch up.  He looked up with a smirk shone more in his eyes as he continued nibbling along his hip causing Jinyoung to squirm back and forth while breathing heavily.

Of all the places that Jinyoung thought he’d have an erogenous zone, it most certainly was not there.  The more Jaebum nipped, licked, and kissed the tender skin there, the harder Jinyoung seemed to get.  “Ah… please… just…”

“Just what?” Jaebum asked teasing him a little as he undid the button on Jinyoung’s pants with his mouth and pulled down his zipper with his teeth.

Jinyoung glared at him slightly.  “If you don’t just do more already or something, I swear you’ll be the one on bottom.” he said in a breathy, barely serious tone. 

Another soft laugh came from Jaebum.  “Sorry.  I forgot how impatient first-timers are.”  He moved sliding both Jinyoung’s pants and boxers off, before slipping out of his own once he took the lube and condoms out of his pocket.   “Do you want to use them?”

“I… are you clean?” Jinyoung asked nervously.   He knew he should probably use them, but at the same time, he was curious about how it would feel without them.  When Jaebum said that he was, Jinyoung licked his lips a bit.  “Well then it’s your choice.”

If Jaebum wasn’t turned on by then, he definitely was now as he was back on Jinyoung in a matter of seconds.  They kissed each other passionately, stealing each other’s breath, as Jaebum parted Jinyoung’s lips while slipping his tongue deep into his mouth.   The sound of a cap clicking open was lost on Jinyoung as that mouth moved down his body, leaving marks over his torso, and then making him cover his face with a pillow to hide the scream when the older man took him into his mouth.

Jinyoung bit his lip and let out as much noise as he felt comfortable with.  He knew the walls were exactly the thickest, and he was unsure of how many people actually went back home for the end of the semester.   A small whimper left his mouth when the first finger entered him, but the minor pain was drowned out by the pleasure he was receiving.   The second finger, he didn’t notice, but the third caused a yelp of pain from his lips.

“Shhh… Shhh… it’s ok.” Jaebum told him after removing keeping his fingers still as he rubbed soothing circles on Jinyoung’s hips.  When he felt him relax, he slowly started to move his fingers in and out of Jinyoung until he heard his shallow, minorly painful gasps turned into pleasured moans.

Jinyoung felt the pain feel like it was dulling down quite a bit as he started moving with Jaebum’s hand.  He could feel his body reveling in the sensations, but he didn’t want his first orgasm with another person to be like this.  His hands reach down, and he stopped the older male’s movements.  He didn’t say a word, but he felt as though his eyes said everything he wanted to say.

Jaebum slowly moved his fingers before putting lube on his cock and positioning himself between Jinyoung’s legs.  He bent down kissing Jinyoung as he slowly pushed into his entrance, keeping himself still once he was fully inside.  It was only with years of patience that he managed to not to break that and thrust with abandon into the tight heat of Jinyoung’s ass.   The moment he felt Jinyoung’s hips twitch, he started moving in and out slowly, enjoying each moan he pulled from the younger’s lips.

Jinyoung was enjoying the slow pace that Jaebum started with – at first.  However, he wanted no, _needed_ , more from Jaebum and started trying to entice him to move faster, harder, or perhaps it was both.   He was thankful that Jaebum seemed to get the message because suddenly his hips were in a near vice grip and the elder was slamming into him hard.  Jinyoung forgot all about being quieter as his moans became cries of desperation, begging Jaebum not to stop and to just keep taking him hard and fast. 

His hands were gripping his sheets as he tried to meet each thrust going into his body.  The pain was still there, but the pleasure was overriding it.  Jinyoung felt his body jerk when Jaebum reached down and started stroking him as a slight shift caused Jinyoung to feel another jolt of pleasure.   A few more minutes and he could feel the coil of release in his gut.  He opened his mouth to tell Jaebum, but instead another loud cry escaped his lips as he came all over Jaebum’s hand and his chest.  He felt one more slam into his body and suddenly he felt even fuller as Jaebum’s cum filled him.

Jinyoung was exhausted and barely registered Jaebum slowly sliding out of him.  He barely registered him grabbing some paper towels and a warm bottle of water before using that to clean them both up.  He barely heard him saying that he’d replace them for Jinyoung, but he wasn’t going to leave him a sticky mess.  He did however feel when Jaebum finally moved him over a bit and laid next to him.  He definitely felt when he was pulled into those strong arms and held closely.

“Just so you know, we are dating now.  I take relationships very seriously and don’t just go sleeping around.” Jaebum told him softly.  “I especially wouldn’t do that considering you just gave me your first time.  I may not always make the right decisions, but I definitely try my best.”

Jinyoung smiled.  “Oh good.  I don’t have to hunt you down and chop off your balls now.” he said teasing even as Jaebum gave a mildly scared laugh.  “No.  Thank you and I’m happy you didn’t just use me.”  A soft hum came from his lips.  “So… relationship, huh? I like the sound of that.”   Jinyoung started slipping into sleep thinking he should get food later, before he suddenly sat up, wincing in pain.   


Jaebum looked a little alarmed.  “What? What is it?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask this, but why did you name your shop ‘JB’s Pizza and Things’.  Wouldn’t JB’s Pizzeria have worked? Or how about JB’s Pizza Shop? Why did you add ‘and Things’?  It’s been bugging me for the entire semester.” Jinyoung told him looking at him seriously.

At first it was a twitch, then it became stronger, and finally it was just full out laughter.  “Really? That’s all you wanted to know?” he said amused. “It was because I had more than just pizza on the menu and wanted to incorporate that.  I swear that’s all.”

Jinyoung blinked, thought about it, and then nodded.  “Oh.  I thought there was more to it than that.  Oh well.” he said with a light shrug and then winced a bit more when he laid back down next to Jaebum.  “We should go there when I wake up.  I’m sure Youngjae will be happy to see me.”

“You know, Youngjae?” he asked.

“Mhm.  He’s my best friend and said you were an asshole for running away from me.” Jinyoung said sleepily.

Jaebum rolled his eyes. “It seems I’ll have to talk with him.  Now, let’s take a nap.”

A soft smile appeared on Jinyoung’s face.  “Mmkay…” he said tiredly and passed out with Jaebum passing out not long after him.


End file.
